Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/9 October 2017
06:04 They? 06:05 But one week is too much yeah :p 06:05 CN 06:05 here we had 24 hours of only spongebob episodes but they were picked 1 month before by the fans 06:11 Hi 06:11 Oh gosh Cartoon Network only aired TTG for one week? O_o 06:12 Hey \o 06:12 gello 06:12 I know they aired Ducktales' first episode on premiere of Aug 12 24 times in a day (with an one hour episode) but one week seems completely crazy 06:13 Dark, PM 06:13 lav pm 06:13 Answered 06:13 Everyone PMs everyone 06:13 * Dadaw uses multi PM 06:13 jk 06:15 Aha 06:23 So how is everyone? 06:23 i am fine thank you 06:23 you? 06:24 Great thanks 06:24 Fine too 06:24 Making sure Template:Set/Draft can work for all pages 06:25 Thanks 06:26 Btw Lavertus, do you think actual version of this portable infobox looks good for pages not using a specific background/header color? The long part is just to be sure it works for every page, but if something in the style matters it can be fixed easily 06:26 As long as the appearance hasn't changed, i'm not bothered 06:27 To change the look of standard info boxes even a tiny bit would realistically require me to consult the community, and given that they look good as it is, it wouldn't be worth the hastle 06:29 Perfect then, just have to make sure you won't lose colors now like in Castle pages (which have specific backgrounds like in 4818 Dragon Rider) 06:29 great 06:31 bye 06:32 bye 06:32 Too late, as per (facepalm) 06:35 Aha 07:02 gello 07:02 wb 07:23 Did anyone play the Star Wars Battlefront 2 Beta over the weekend? 07:23 never played any of the new Battlefront 07:23 i wish I could but I canr 07:23 *cant 07:25 The graphics were great, and when I get my new TV at xmas, i'm sure I will appreciate them even better 07:25 g2g \o 07:25 bye 07:26 By o/ 07:26 I am looking forward to Ass ass in's Creed Origins, Call of Duty World War 2 and Star Wars Battlefront 2 07:27 Damn censor! 07:27 (facepalm) 07:27 i might get gaming computer later at 2018 07:27 cool 07:27 but MIGHT most of the times for me means NEVER 07:28 Shame 07:29 I am also looking at the Ipad Mini 4, because when I am not on my main PC (HP Pavillion 2 in 1 touchscreen laptop), I am using my Ipad Mini 1 which is long obselete 07:29 k 07:30 btw I want be here for 10 days at decvember 07:30 ok 07:31 got any video you are going to wokr on soon? 07:31 not yet 07:31 i am out of ideas, 07:31 I need to do one in the week, me too 07:32 I was watching a video about this bizarre idea called the Atlantropa project 07:32 lk 07:32 what's that ? 07:34 It involved draining the Mediterranean to create a land mass called Atlantropa. It would likely end up being an extension of the Sahara, with temperatures of up to 80C and affecting weather patterns making more of North Africa and Southern Europe into a desert. Several cities would also be underwater as the water would have to go somewhere, and not to mention that lots of cities would not appreciate no longer being costal cities 07:35 plus, this is mad IMO 07:35 interesting but crazy and very dangerous 07:35 I could understand it if the land would be fertile 07:36 I read the Man in the High Castle, and the Germans did that after the war 07:36 I have 2 more episodes of Gotham, then I will probably watch TMITHC show 07:37 k 07:38 I also have Line of Duty season 2 as I started watching it on S3 07:38 You saw LoD, right? 07:39 k 07:40 got an idea for video but I wont upload it, as it won't get views but even if it did it will include many hate comments for some reasons 07:40 btw, I have asked Matau for a Halloween logo which will be up soon 07:40 k 07:40 bring up the ghosts 07:41 and halloween event planned? 07:41 sup 07:42 is shiva coming? 07:42 Hi everyone! 07:42 I hope so. 07:42 Hi 07:42 He's giving a «concert» in the centre. 07:43 ? 07:43 In the city centre. 07:43 I didn't know he was into singing 07:44 ^ 07:44 Some musicians are playing and singing there. 07:44 He decided to give it a try. 07:44 He's often singing here, Lav, and sang me a song on our wedding, which made everyone cry. 07:45 I am playing, just not everyone know that 07:45 then I believe he is a good singer 07:45 Aye. 07:46 If I will tell it to more people, only worse can come out of it 07:46 He also has a guitar, but only learns some songs to play. 07:46 He doesn't know notes or something else. 07:46 Only songs, visually. 07:48 well I know We Are the Crystal Gems, chords and solo, I know Megalovania, and a little bit of Heir of Grief, Dnace of Thorns and Black 07:49 on guitar I meanm 07:49 Also his lovely nephew is going to visit us. 07:49 I understood. 07:49 cool 07:50 His nephew is like a younger brother to him. 07:51 I appreciate their close friendship, but… 07:51 Sometimes it is messy. 07:52 close friends sometimes are messy 07:53 I mean, they cause a mess. 07:54 Sometimes. 07:55 I've just received a phone call from Shiv, they're both coming here. 07:55 Coming home. 07:55 Nephew won't be on chat. 07:55 k 07:56 sorry if AFK watchign somethign 07:57 He also told, that the remix of I'm Blue was played in the centre and he danced at it a mix of Break Dance and Hip Hop. 07:58 lol 07:59 Now he is liked by the people there. 07:59 This is a lesson how to be charismatic. 08:01 I'm Blue, da ba dee da ba daa 08:02 You again revealing me. 08:02 Aye. 08:03 Do what you want. 08:03 Cause a pirate is free. 08:03 You are 08:03 A pirate!!!!!! 08:03 Hi 08:03 Ahoy. 08:03 gello shiva 08:03 Ahoy. 08:04 Did she tell about my performance? 08:04 About both. 08:05 What do you mean, both? 08:05 Singing and dancing. 08:05 There are only pretending and kazoo left. 08:06 Ahahah. 08:06 Quote Dadaw, then, nobody, except me, got that joke. 08:07 (I need to stop making those references) 08:08 That remix made me feel like Sans in Dancetale. 08:08 Dang, that AU is going to be my favorite. 08:10 Why is everyone so silent? 08:10 Probably, busy. 08:11 Hi! 08:11 Oh, ahoy. 08:12 Hi, Bonjouuur, Tu-Sais-Qui admin of the French wiki LEGO, I am not available very long. 08:13 Lavertus wanted to talk with me but it seems that he's no more available. (sorry, I'm very bad at talking english...) 08:13 Hi, hej, Shiva, admin-in-future of Brickipedia, available for long. 08:13 It happens. 08:14 Hi, hej, Fluttershy, wife of Shiva, will leave soon. 08:15 Yes, I saw your request for adminship, Shiva. 08:15 Do you know, what hej means? 08:15 Hi 08:16 gello Tu 08:16 Sorry, had to go and do something 08:16 No I don't know for "hej" 08:16 I will PM you 08:16 It stands for Hi in Danish. 08:16 Thanks :) 08:17 You're welcome! 08:17 :) 08:18 I just thought about Toa. 08:18 I remember him. 08:19 Sorry, I can't share feelings of missing him now, as I have to go. 08:19 Bye, guys! 08:20 Bye 08:21 o/ 08:22 So 08:23 What can we chat about? 08:26 idk 08:28 sup to 08:28 Ahoy. 08:29 I've been thinking about you. 08:29 Hi 08:29 �� 08:30 I have to write an essay. Isn't that fun? 08:31 I dunno. 08:32 I'm going to quit this account soon 08:32 Oh… 08:33 What will the next one be? 08:34 SaladLover, I suppose. 08:34 Turaga Kopaka Mata? 08:34 (laugh) Shiva 08:35 Saladlover2014? 08:35 Aye. 08:35 user:Saladlover2014 08:36 I know, that Visorak won't be there. 08:37 toa pm 08:38 The Roni spammers have gone away now, thank God 08:39 Hi hi everyone 08:39 Hi 08:39 Welcome to Brickipedia 08:39 hello there 08:40 I am Lavertus, the Head Admin 08:41 Don't frighten our newbie. 08:41 ��������️epper 08:42 ������️���� 08:42 It 08:45 Never test my resolve 08:45 So.... 08:47 Ded chat 08:48 Nah. 08:49 Beautiful aren't they? 08:49 Oh very funny 08:50 P 08:50 O 08:50 R 08:50 R 08:50 I 08:50 D 08:50 G 08:50 E 08:50 I'm no spammer 08:50 fix this 08:50 :'( 08:50 Lies. Deception. 08:51 How can you be on the abuse filter and not be a spammer? 08:51 R 08:51 o 08:51 n 08:51 i 08:52 Take a seat, young Spamwalker 08:52 �� 08:52 Sit down 08:52 (laugh) 08:52 Its not fair 08:52 *takes seat and throws it 08:53 Okay. 08:53 Sorry to leave that big company. 08:53 See you soon 08:53 But I gtg 08:53 Bye 08:53 bye o/ 08:54 bye 08:55 bye 08:55 I am late... 08:56 i gtg, bye 2017 10 09